Gotta have faith
by Miss-Madison
Summary: My frist Kenari! OMG! I worte a Kenari! WARNING: Fluffiness ahead with a side of weirdness. R&R!


Gotta have faith.  
  
By,  
Britt Ichijouji  
  
A/N: My frist Kenari! OMG! I am actuly writeing a Kenari!  
There are so not enough of these out there!  
Okay so this is what it's about, Kari gets stuck outside in the rain  
one cold winter afternoon...but she isn't alone.  
This can get a little fluff...suger sweet.  
Also if I got somethings wrong then just keep in mind that this is  
A FAN FIC! Everything doesn't always have ta be right!!  
If you hate that sorta thing then don't read. No flames either.  
Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, if I did then I whouldn't be useing this crappy  
computer that I used to type all this! But I do own FREAKYKILLERMON!  
He can't be used without my say so. :-)   
  
**LOOK***: My spell check is still down. Deal with it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She was annoyed.  
  
Very annoyed.  
  
Annoyed at the fact that she was going to be late for dinner.  
  
The main road that she had to take to get home had been blocked off.  
'Dumb weather.' she thought.  
  
She found a patch of land and sat down.  
it was cold and covered in snow.  
  
The cold wasn't what was bothering her.  
Her black leather jacket, gloves, scarf and blue jeans kept her warm.  
  
She just sat there.  
  
She was hungery.  
  
But didn't have alot of money with her.  
  
'I bet Gatomon is warm and happy at home.' Kari thought.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her feet.  
Then she noticed that their were other feet besides her own.  
She looked up and saw someone next to her.  
  
"Hi." Kari said.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Why aren't you home? You live over there." Kari pointed in the direction  
of where his neighborhood was.  
  
"I know. I was getting some fresh air and then I saw you.  
Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Then the rain began to fall.  
It soaked them from head to toe.  
  
Now Kari started to get cold.  
She coughed.  
  
"We'd better get out of this rain. You could stay at my place till  
the weather gets better."  
  
"T-Thank you." She was very cold now.  
She stuck her hands in her pockets and followed Ken Ichijouji to his apartment home.  
  
Once there he took her jacket off and hung it up.  
She found a sofa and sat on it.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Kari asked.  
  
"They went out to eat. They proboly won't get home until 10pm.  
Because this weather is so horrible."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Whould you like some hot tea?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And you should call your parents. Tell them where you are at."  
  
"Where's your phone?"  
  
"Over there." Ken pointed to where his phone was at.  
  
She picked it up and began dailing while Ken was makeing tea.  
  
  
  
"Hello? This Tai speaking."  
  
"Hello. Tai? This is Kari."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At Kens home. The road has been blocked off I'll be home  
when it's cleared."  
  
"Kari do you know who is over here??"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"TK and Davis. They already told me about the road being blocked off.  
They are worried about you. What should I tell them?"  
  
"Don't tell them anything."  
  
"*sigh* Be careful and get home as soon as you can."  
  
"Bye Tai."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click  
  
Ken came in the living room where Kari was, sitting on the sofa.  
  
He put his cup of hot tea on a nearby coffie table.  
  
He handed Kari's cup of hot tea to her.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Just then Wormmon came into the room.  
  
"Hi Kari, Ken, I just woke up from my nap. Whats going on?"  
  
Ken explained what was going on to Wormmon.  
  
"Kari, I'll be right back." Ken said.  
  
Wormmon went outside for fresh air.  
  
Kari watched as Ken turned a corner and went into his room.  
'What is he doing?' She asked her self.  
  
She got up and queitly went outside his room.  
She looked in.  
He was putting on a sweater.  
  
She found her self looking at him.  
She couldn't stop looking at him.  
  
Then she came back to reality when he noticed her standing there.  
'Oh no! Now I have to come up with an explaination of what I was doing!  
What do I say? Do I tell him that I couldn't stop looking at him? But  
why? No no.' She thought.  
  
But he didn't ask her anything.  
He just smiled and sat on his computer chair.  
  
'What am I doing?' she asked her self.  
There she goes agein...watching him....  
  
He turns the computer on and turns to face Kari.  
  
"Wanna go in the digital world for awhile?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Digi port open!" Kari said.  
  
  
  
In mere seconds the two of them were surrounded in a bright  
light.   
  
Then they were in the digital world.  
  
Kari and Ken heard a noise.  
It was loud.  
It sounded like finger nails scratching on a balck board.  
  
  
"What is that?! Ken?" Kari asked with her hands over her ears.  
Ken didn't say a word until...the maker of that noise came into veiw..  
  
"It's freakykillermon! We gotta run." Ken said takeing her hand.  
The two ran and then they stopped by a clef.  
  
"What's a freakykillermon?"   
  
"The thing that was chaseing us."  
  
Then suddenly...Freakykillermon came back.  
  
Freakykillermon had a large round body shaped like an orange.  
His skin was orange but his head was bright yellow and was shaped like   
a sunflower. He had large neon green teeth and his arms were bright yellow  
and his feet were large bananna's.  
  
This digimon may look pretty lame but he was the biggest digimon  
that the two of them had ever seen.  
  
Kari noticed that her feet began to slide.  
  
Ken took out his d3 and scared the big ugly digimon away.  
  
Then he turned around and noticed that Kari was hanging onto dear life  
at the edge of the clif.  
  
"Help! I'm gonna fall!!" Kari screamed.  
Ken reached out his hand to her.  
  
Kari began glowing brightly.  
  
"Take my hand!"  
  
"I can't reach it!!"  
  
"You gotta try! I will not let you fall! I care too much about you  
to see you fall!"  
  
Kari's face went red. She was blushing.  
  
She tried one more time and...she now had her hand in his.   
Ken had now managed to pull her up.  
  
She stopped glowing.  
  
"Ken!" She ran up to him.  
Throwing her arms around him.  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
He hugged her back.  
  
"You know what?"  
She asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you were the one hanging off the cliff....instead of me...I whouldn't   
let you fall either."   
THE END.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I guess it isn't bad for my frist kenari.  
Let me know what you think.  
Also if you want to know what stories I maybe doing in the future  
then you want to look at my profile. I have my idea's listed there.  
PLEASE Reveiw!! No flames!  
  
  
~*JA-NE!*~ 


End file.
